ღ My Love For You ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: A short piece on Nick's love for Greg. 'We have each other. All we need is each other...' ღNick/Gregღ  One Shot


**My Love for You**

**(One Shot)**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly / No Beta this time

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders

**Summary:** A short piece on Nick's love for Greg.

**Author's note:** Written from Nick's point of view, as though he's writing to Greg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Adult content and M/M slash relationship. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

I woke early in the morning; the sun was streaming in through the large windows across the room, making your creamy soft skin glow like that of an angel. It was warm and comfortable under the covers with you. I stretched my legs out, feeling my leg slide against yours. The soft hairs covering your legs, tickled against my own. You were wearing that beautiful child like smile, as you slept. The one you always wear when you're having a good dream, hopefully about me, but no one ever knows with your brilliant mind. Not even me. But only I know of that smile, you save it only for me.

Our little secret smile that makes me melt.

I can't help but touch you. My fingers find their way to your beautiful soft hair. I love to run my fingers through those soft bleached spikes. You've always been so unique with your styles.

Nobody in the world like my Greggo.

Feeling your soft hair against my fingertips makes me only want to touch you more. I always want to touch more of you, but you're so beautiful lying there beside me, I don't want to wake you just yet. I just want to lay here beside you and admire your boyishly handsome good looks; the soft curves of your cheek bones that give your smile a unique definition. Your cute ears; even though you hate them because you think they stick out too much, I love the way you shiver when I kiss them and the way you moan when they're nibbled. I love your soft pouting lips; the way they taste and feel against my own.

The way you smile makes me melt; I love to watch you smiling at me. It's like a special gift just for me. The cute little clusters of moles that I love to kiss make you look forever young and cutely preserved, and I love to kiss the tip of your sweet little nose.

But most of all I love your eyes. Your beautiful chocolate brown gems that make my heart skip a beat, as you look at me, staring deep into me. You make me feel like I'm the only man in the world, when you look at me. I feel honoured to be worthy of such a beautiful gaze.

Your soft slender neck catches my eye, begging me to kiss it. I see more of those little clusters of moles, wanting to scour my tongue across them, matching them up like a game of dot to dots.

You lay there beside me, exposed in the early morning light; completely unaware of how lucky I feel to be with you. You don't even know how lucky I feel that you would choose to be with me, when you could probably have anyone in the world with those eyes.

It's a dream come true.

I slide my hand across your warm broad chest, placing my hand directly above your heart, just to feel the soft beating of it. I often find myself counting your breaths, watching your chest arching up and down, desperately wanting to trace my tongue across your sensitive nipples. You love it when I close my warm mouth over them; it makes you moan with uncontrollable pleasure as I kiss and mark your chest.

Slowly I move my hand towards your navel, touching that ticklish spot that makes you giggle and squirm so sweetly beneath me, as I trace it with my tongue. I love the small patch of soft hair that dips beneath your boxers that you so rightly called your 'happy trail.'

It's definitely my happy trail.

I move my hand towards your arm; although slightly less muscular then my own, I love the way they feel when they're wrapped around me. I love to watch them flex when you're on top of me and I love your soft slender fingers on your hands, especially when they're entwined in my hair, when you're screaming out my name from your orgasm.

You softly stir as I move my hand towards your sensitive pelvic bone. Whenever I touch that sweet spot of yours, I can make you completely lose control like no power on this earth. I love to grind my hips against yours, feeling our hardened bodies brushing against each other is my own corner of heaven.

Every time I'm with you, I have to fight for control. It's hard and often painful, but I want it to last as long as possible.

I move my hand towards your strong leg. I love it when your legs are wrapped around my waist as we climax together, I feel as though we are one being and our souls are entwined in perfect love and harmony, forever. The way it should be.

I slowly move my hand towards your inner thigh, watching your eyelids slowly fluttering open like an angels wings. There those beauties are, those beautiful chocolate truffles that invite me so warmly into your soul.

My heart instantly starts to melt as you meet my gaze. A sweet smile spreads across your lips then you move your warm naked body closer to my own. I can feel you hardening against my thigh. Your velvety soft fingertips trace their way across my chest then you touch your heavenly soft lips to my own. I can taste the delicious scents of Blue Hawaiian coffee on your sweet succulent tongue. I love that taste, whenever I drink coffee at work now, I think of you my love.

You moan against my parted lips as you buck your hips towards me. Your heels slide their way up the back of my calves, as you raise your legs to circle to me.

Now I know exactly what you want, you don't even have to tell me anymore. That look in your eye, that cheeky lopsided grin; it's a clear sign that you want me, as though you have a desperate need for me to be inside of you. And you're completely incapable of waiting when you're in desperate need of something. I barely have enough time to slick myself up, before you're positioning yourself around me, parting your legs as you pull me deep into the core of your body.

My favourite place in the world.

Our lips move together as you stutter a delectable moan. Your skin feels as smooth and soft, it's like silk being rubbed against me. I pull you closer as I start to rock our bodies, moving my hands around to your back as your arms wrap around my shoulders.

We breathe in perfect harmony of one another, gasping instantaneously, as our lips part for air.

You start to moan my name. Soft delicate whispers at first, before they become more like guttural moans of pleasure, as you slowly begin to reach your bliss.

I close my eyes as you grip handfuls of my hair. Your hardened groin moves between us, as I begin to thrust my hips harder against you. Our bodies slide together so smoothly, slick with sweat. I move my hand between us to grasp your hardened shaft, sliding the warm sticky puddle of pre-cum gathered on your stomach up and down with each of my thrusts.

I know your losing control now as your legs tighten around my waist and stuttered moans escape your lips.

Let go my love. Just let it all go.

You clamp your eyes firmly shut as you moan my name. Your long eyelashes flutter down across your cheeks as your body shudders against me.

One more thrust is all it takes. Your arms fall free from my back, gripping the mattress beneath you, so hard that your knuckles turn white. I close my eyes as I spill my love deep inside of you, feeling my heart rate rapidly increasing, as I lose complete control of my own body.

Moments later, I collapse into your arms, sliding out of you, burying my face into your warm neck as I struggle to reach my next breath. I completely melt against you as your arms return to holding me securely against you.

I never want you to let go of me, I wish I could lay in your arms forever.

I love the smile on your face in your afterglow; I would give anything in the world to see that smile everyday of the life I have left.

Your face and body are completely relaxed now. We slowly drift off back to sleep in one another's arms. We have each other. All we need is each other.

There are so many things I love about you my love, but for now all I can say is, "I want to be with you forever."

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Honest opinions please.**

**Please remember to leave a review before you go and take that cold shower :D**

**~ Holly**


End file.
